Inuyasha on Jerry Springer
by Rogue Vampire79
Summary: There is a huge love triangle that need to be solved. ho should we turn to for help. Why, Jerry Springer of coarse


Inuyasha on the Jerry Springer show

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Jerry: hello everyone and welcome to my show. today we have some interesting guests. all the way from Tokyo, here's Kagome!

Kagome walks on stage and sits down. Guys in the audience begin to cat call.

Kagome: shut the f up!!

Audience:Oooooooooh!!

Jerry: good to have you her Kagome

Kagome: it's good to be here, jerry.

Jerry: Now Kagome. I understand you're having some guy problems.

Kagome: Yeah. This guy Inuyasha. I like thought that like he liked me 'cause like he's like always saving me. but then I see him kissing that bitch Kikyo.

Audience:Boo Inuyasha!!! Boo Inuyasha!!!

Jerry:Why don't we bring Inuyasha out. Come on out Inuyasha!

Inuyasha comes out and audience boos him.

Random guy in audience: You suck Inuyasha!! Go fuck your mom!

Inuyasha uses his Iron Reverse Soul Stealer and kills the guy.

Audience: ...

Inuyasha:Don't talk about my mother!!

Kagome: Inuyasha!! that was so immature!!

Inuyasha:he was talking about my mom!!

Kagome: you still shouldn't have killed him!!

Inuyasha: Oh shut up

Kagome: No! Why don't you!?

Inuyasha: No! Shut up!

Kagome: No! You

Inuyasha: YOU!!!

Kagome: YOU!!!!

Inuyasha: YOU!!!

Kagome; getting mad: SIT BOY!!!!!!

Inuyasha hits the ground hard, causing a crater shaped like himself to form.

Audience: JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!

Jerry: Okay. Inuyasha, why don't you tell us what's going on between you, Kagome, and Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Kikyo's here?

Jerry: Yes now tell us you side of the story.

Inuyasha: Okay so I'm in the woods right? and like Kikyo comes over and starts pouring down the 'haterade'. she was all like,'Inuyasha, why did you betray

me?' and I'm all like,'Dude no I didn't' and she's like 'yes you did' and I'm like,'Dude that was like totally Naraku who was crammping your style' and then she's all,'for real?' and i'm like,' totally.' and then she kissed me and I kissed her back. then like Kagome sees this and she's all wiggin' out and saying,'oh no he did't and Kikyo's all,'oh yes he did' then they walked away and I was like,' bummer'.

Inuyasha stops to breathe.

Jerry: Oh. That's what happened. I think it's time to bring Kikyo out here. Come on out kikyo!

Kikyo walks on stage and she and Kagome immediatly start fighting. Security guard Steve comes on stage and breaks them up.

Audience: STEVE!!! STEVE!!! STEVE!!! STEVE!!!

Jerry, once all settles down: Okay Kikyo. Tell us your side of the story.

Kikyo: First of all, Inuyasha, I never loved you. I really want you dead. I don't give a damn who betrayed me.

Inuyasha: WHAT!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Kagome: Yes! I get Inuyasha!

Kikyo: I will tell you who I do love, though.

Everyone: Who?

Kikyo: Kagome.

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: Why am I suddenly turned on this?

Inuyasha: Hey I thought you loved me?

Miroku: Yeah so did I

Inuyasha: Why are you here?

Miroku: For the violence and free doughnuts in the back.

Inuyasha: They have douhgtnuts?

Jerry: Inuyasha, can we please continue?

Kikyo: Kagome, may I kiss you?

Kagome: Hell yeah bitch.

Kikyo and Kagome begin to make out.

Inuyasha: Hey, can I join?

Kikyo +Kagome: NO!!!

Inuyasha: Please?

Kikyo +Kagome: Hell no!!

Inuyasha: come on please?

Kkyo: Sit boy!

Nothing happened.

Inuyasha: Ha Ha Ha!!! Nothing happened!!!

Kagome: Inuyasha!! Sit Boy!!!

Inuyasha slams into the ground.

Inuyasha: This isn't fair!!! I lost my bitches to eachother!!

Miroku: Bwahahahahaha!!

Inuyasha: Shut up Monk!!

Miroku: Make me!!!

Inuyasha: Fine I will!!

Inuyasha pulls down his pants and puts his beep into Miroku's mouth.

Inuyasha: Blow me off bitch.

Miroku beep on Inuyasha's beep causing the demi-demom to beep. Meanwhile, kikyo and kagome beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep

Audience: JERRY!!! JERRY!!! JERRY!!! JERRY!!! JERRY!!! JERRY!!! JERRY!!! JERRY!!!

Jerry, while jerking himself off: grunt well oh it seems that we have solved the love triangle!

Sango appears out of nowhere.

Sango: hey! who do I get to f?

Random guy in audience: You can f me!

Sango: Cool!

Sango and random guy f

Jerry: Well that's our show for tonight. stay tuned for next week's episode: Yusuke cheats on Kurama. Goodnight everyone!

Audience: JERRY!!! JERRY!!! JERRY!!! JERRY!!!JERRY!!!JERRY!!!

A/N: Uh, yeah. I got bored during chemistry class. see? Even a loser like me can make school and the Jerry Springer show more interesting. If you think my fic is good, you should see one called: Gohan Cheats on Videl. I read that one on or something like that. The one who owns that sight is like Goku crazy!! Go check it out. Pyrowriter out. ;)


End file.
